Never Get Back To You
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Set during season 3, Blaine is sick of how Kurt is treating him lately, so Blaine dedicates a song to Kurt, with the help of his true friends.


**Glee – Never Get Back To You**

_**Set during season 3, Blaine finds out Kurt is cheating on him with Chandler, so Blaine dedicates a song to Kurt, with the help of his true friends.**_

_**Song is "How Ya Doing" – Little Mix.**_

* * *

"So Hobbit, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean I'm all for bitchy things considering I'm the Queen" Santana says walking side by side with Blaine.

"I'm sure I want to do this. He's taken my heart and threw it away for that 'thing' are Brit and Sam at the choir room?" Blaine replies.

"Yeah, they're just waiting on us, look I know if you sing this song, things will get messy, but you can count on me, Britt, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Sugar, maybe Tina and possibly the leprechaun being on your side. It's about time lady lips gets his comeuppance!" Santana says quickly changing her tune.

There was a time that Blaine would have been bothered about Santana calling Kurt lady lips, but now, he doesn't care anymore. Blaine left the safety of Dalton Academy for Kurt, to be with Kurt more, only for Kurt to throw it back in his face. He spent a few nights crying with Santana, Brittany and Sam at his side trying to cheer him up after he caught Kurt cheating on him with Chandler at the movies. In the last few days, Santana and the others had really proven to Blaine who his true friends where.

Santana and Blaine walked into the choir room, oozing of confidence with a hint of rainbows and revenge. The two saw Brittany and Sam talking to Mr. Schue, most likely telling them about the song, but not the real reason why. Sam went a pulled a chair into the middle of the floor while the rest of the Glee club looked on confused. Blaine walked to the center.

"Ok, so these last few days have made me realise some things and I'm happy to share them with the rest of you all and you also my 'dear' Kurt. I'd like to dedicate this song to you" Blaine says prompting for the others to start the song.

Quinn and Puck shared a glance, having picked up on the major sarcasm in Blaine's voice, the rest seemed to be unaware as Blaine led a smirking Kurt to the seat in the middle. Rachel passed a comment on how romantic Blaine was being, while Finn was looking pissed off that Blaine was taking his spotlight again.

"**Hey, how you doing?**

**Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you" **– Blaine & Santana.

"**Hey, how you doing?**

**Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you" **– Brittany & Sam.

The rest of the Glee Club share glances at the choice of the song. Kurt's smirk falters.

"**Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love**

**I'll cut your holds on me, you're missing me, I've had enough**

**It's been so long since you treated me like I deserve**

**So long! Baby I'm gone you can leave a message for me after the tone!" **– Blaine

Mr Schue looked on awkwardly, unsure of whether to stop it. He'd heard briefly from Tina what happened between Blaine and Kurt recently.

"**You called, I missed it**

**You called, I missed it**

**You called and I missed it**

**Never get back in**

**Tired of listenin'" **– Blaine & Brittany.

Puck and Quinn try to conceal their smiles. Rachel sends a glare their way.

"**Hey, how ya doin' sorry you cant get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you"** – Blaine & Sam.

Santana and Brittany stop from getting up. Blaine needs to do this.

"**I know that you can call up my phone**

**But baby there ain't nobody home **

**So won't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you" **– Santana & Brittany.

Kurt sends them death glares.

"**I'm through with wishin' things with you and me could be so good**

**Time to wake up, oh no makeups can't make me a fool**

**Too much history now it comes down to one thing**

**So long! (long), baby I'm gone (gone) you can leave a message for me after the tone (oh)!"** – Blaine with Sam.

Blaine makes a phone gesture as he sings the verse at Kurt, who looks visibly pissed off. Mike and Tina share a smile.

"**You called, I missed it**

**You called, I missed it**

**You called and I missed it**

**Never get back in**

**Tired of listenin'"** – Brittany.

Rachel, Finn and Mercedes have their best angry faces on. The look Mercedes is giving Sam, Sam knew he'd be sorry later, but he didn't care, Blaine was his friend and he didn't deserve this.

"**Heeey!**

**Hey how ya doing, sorry you can't get through (oh)**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)**

**And we'll get back to you (we'll get back to you)" **– Blaine, Brittany, Santana & Sam.

The members of the club who supported Blaine had started clapping and or harmonising along to the song. The other weren't impressed. Will realised it was too far gone to stop the song.

"**Hey how ya doing, sorry we don't mean to be rude (yeah, right)**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)**

**And we'll get back to you**

**I know that you can call up my phone**

**But baby there ain't nobody home**

**So won't you leave your name and your number?**

**And we'll get back to you" **– Santana, Brittany & Sam.

The three were dancing around Kurt who's temper was certainly flaring, mainly to annoy him and to keep him from bolting out of the room.

"**Listen boy you can never play miss, got my mind twisted**

**Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages**

**You don't do me right cos's you got way to many dicks**

**You get the wrong number "BRR" it's unlisted**

**I'mma change my digits, I'mma keep you distant**

**Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit**

**You gettin' downtown "MMMM" click-click (yow)**

**Brand new song here, yeah-yeah, Blaine with Team Bitch!**

**Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you round**

**Cos I'll play that, you just saw me clown**

**Well it's over now**

**Yeah it's over now**

**And when you call**

**I'mma send you to my voicemail"** – Blaine.

Everyone was shocked at Blaine rapping ability, the resident rapper was usually Artie, who also looked very impressed with Blaine's skill. Mr. Schue made a mental note for Blaine to rap more. Santana loved the Team Bitch reference, she'd told Blaine to say it.

"**Hey, how ya doin' (Doin') sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)**

**And we'll get back to you!**

**Hey, how ya doin' (Doin'!) sorry we don't mean to be rude**

**(Sorry we don't mean to be rude?)**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)**

**And we'll get back to you (and we'll get back to you)"** – All four.

Blaine, Santana, Sam and Brittany were dancing around Kurt who had a look of both anger and humiliation on his face.

"**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back**

**Never get back, never gonna get back"** – All four.

The foursome had stopped dancing. Blaine had walked up to Kurt.

"**Never get back to you" **– Blaine.

Blaine finishes the song by blowing a kiss in Kurt's direction before leaving the choir in an awkward silence. Sam was quick to follow him out.

"Well that was a very rude thing for you guys to do to Kurt! You know how much Kurt loves Blaine! And he does this!" Rachel was in bitch mode.

"Shut it Midget!" Santana warned.

"Hey don't speak to my fiancé like that!" Finn shouts at Santana.

"Don't talk to me like that Frankenteen! I bet none of you have an idea why Blaine sang that song to Kurt? Hmm no takers?" Santana shouts back.

"You were supposed to be a nice unicorn Kurt, but you're a bad unicorn that turns into a bad horse!" Brittany said with a slightly malicious tone. Everyone mentally thought that Brittany is spending way too much time with Santana, even the human form of evil herself agreed, that or Lord Tubbington was forcing her to join a gang again. That cat was pure evil.

"Yeah thought as much. So Kurt why don't you tell them why Blaine is acting the way he is or shall I do it? Oh please let me" Santana smiled evil at Kurt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I was so hoping you'd say that. Yo! Everyone listen up here, Lady lips here has been cheating on Blaine!" Santana announces, leaving those on Kurt side shocked, Kurt's mouth dropped open. He'd been caught?! How?!

"Santana! You can't be making up accusations like this to defend other peoples actions!" Mercedes hollered trying to defend Kurt.

"Cool it Aretha! And before you go all high and mighty Miss-Blame-It-On-The-World, it might interest you to know we have proof" Santana says smiling shutting up Mercedes and Rachel who was about to comment.

"Proof? Yeah right" Rachel says rolling her eyes.

"Britt, pass me your phone please" Santana asks.

Brittany passes her phone to Santana, who searches through Brittany's phone, quickly passing over the pictures of Brittany and herself, there was a time and place for that but not now. She finds the picture she wants, of Kurt and Chandler making out, outside the cinema.

"Well lady lips? Anything to say?" Santana says showing Kurt the picture.

Kurt's face said it all, confirming the other's suspicions that he'd been caught and putting Mercedes, Finn and Rachel back in their places. Kurt quickly ran from the room. But this time no one followed him out.

* * *

Another tear ran down Blaine's cheek, despite the fact he'd sang the song, it didn't make him feel that much better. He'd left a place that had truly accepted him for who he was to be someone he thought he'd be with for the rest of his life. It hurt.

"You ok?" Blaine hears Sam ask.

"…" Blaine says nothing.

"Yeah, I know dumb question…" Sam says sitting down beside Blaine.

Blaine's feet had somehow ignored his body and brought Blaine all the way out the bleacher in the football field. Probably a bad move if you were a gay kid in McKinley High. Blaine tried to blink away his tears but more started to form.

Sam hearing the sobs starting again from Blaine, wrapped his arms around Blaine. He hated seeing Blaine so sad. Blaine was happy Sam was here, he loved when Sam hugged him, he'd always felt safe in Sam's arms.

Blaine's phone started buzzing again, probably another phone call or text message from Kurt, he couldn't deal with him now. He was fit to throw his phone, well he probably wouldn't, iPhone's cost a lot of money.

"I can bet you that, most of the text's and calls are from the people who care about you. Santana texted me after we left. She said Kurt took off like a cat out of water when he got exposed. Mercedes wasn't happy…" Sam trailed off, realizing that this would have a serious impact on his relationship with Mercedes.

"Oh Sam! I'm so sorry!" Blaine suddenly shot up, nearly headbutting Sam.

"It's ok Pilgrim" Sam said doing an impression getting a small laugh out of Blaine.

"There's that smile I like to see, so here's what we're going to do, me and you are going to skip the rest of this day, head back to yours and watch Avatar, read comics, eat pizza and ice-cream until we puke, heck we'll even bring Brittana" Sam said smiling at seeing Blaine tear stained but no longer crying face. He had a small smile on his lips.

"I'd really like that" Blaine says smiling.

"Ok then let's go" Sam says pulling Blaine along with his hand.

Running side by side with his hand in Sam's, Blaine thought maybe, just maybe he might be able to get through the rest of his time in McKinley, with friend likes Sam, Brittany and Santana at his side. Having glanced at some of the messages on his phone, he was glad he had friends here who cared about him as much as he cared about them. Blaine looked at Sam, he was glad they'd worked ever thing out, because this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so as you can see from the story I ship Blam/Slaine & Brittana, also not a huge fan of Kurt. This story had been on my mind for while so I decided to write it when I became a bit obsessed with Little's Mix's new song. Bear in mind it was like 3am when I was writing this so there might be mistakes. Anyway R&R**

**Z xx**


End file.
